greater_cosmic_butterflyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nico's Credit Card!
Nico's Credit Card! is the 8th episode of The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa. Plot Nico finds a discarded credit card, and begins using it over again for stuff she wants. Characters The μ's *Honoka Kousaka *Rin Hoshizora *Umi Sonoda *Eli Ayase *Nozomi Toujou *Hanayo Koizumi *Maki Nishikino *Kotori Minami *Nico Yazawa Supporting/Minor Characters *Niles *Cotaro Yazawa *Eiki Shiki *GameStop Cashier *Leo (Fire Emblem Fates) *Principal Minami *YutaAsahina *NagisaShingetsu *Hecatia Lapislazuli Transcript *episode opens with Nico walking down the quiet streets of Japan, Nico finds a discarded credit card *Nico: "Huh?" *picks it up and the credit card has "Infinite Money!" written on it. *Nico: "Infinite money huh? I AM SO RICH NOW!" *smiles *goes to GameStop *Nico: "Hello cashier! May i buy a New 3DS with Smash Bros for 3DS with my Infinite Credit Card?" *GameStop Cashier: "Huh?" *Nico: "I SAID CAN I BUY A NEW 3DS WITH SMASH BROS WITH MY INFINITE CREDIT CARD?!?" *GameStop Cashier: "Sure." *buys the 3DS, then she buys her own mansion after some minutes. *Nico: "I got a cool house and it's much more better than Maki's trashy home." *is carefully watching Nico from a nerby bush *Leo: to self "Oh no." *Nico: "Now, i am going to buy Otonokizaka High School!" *goes to Otonokizaka High School *Minami is on her room, sitting on her desk *comes to Principal Minami's room *Nico: "Hey Principal! May i buy this school with my infinite credit card?" *Principal Minami: "No." *Nico: "WHY CAN'T I BUY IT?!" *Principal Minami: "You're not going to buy this school." *puts a Hornet's Nest with a swarm of Hornets onto Principal Minami's head *Nico: "That's what you get for not letting me buy this motherf*cking school!" *Arrow breaks though the window *Nico: "What the-" *breaks though the already-broken the window. *Niles: "What you think you're DOING?!" *buys Otonokizaka High School *Nico: "I am now the principal of this school!" *turns on the announcements *Nico: Announcements "Hello! This is Principal Nico speaking! Today Otonokizaka High School will be demolished! Run for your lives!" *and NagisaShingetsu bust down the principal's door after finding out about the infinite credit card, and they walk in and they're both wielding guns. *gulps. *jumps off to the window, then she hits into a nearby tree, causing a Wasp's Nest to fall onto Nico's head and sting her head *Nico: "OUCH OUCH OUCH!!! I HATE WASPS!!!!! GET IT OFF ME!!!!!" *NagisaShingetsu: "Give my brother the credit card now, it's over." *Niles: "Yes. Give him his brother's credit card back." *gets the Wasp's Nest out of her head *Niles: "Or i'll shoot you in the head with my bow and arrow." *head feels swollen because of the Wasps' stinging *Nico: "Ouch! My head feels swollen!" *Niles: "C'mon, give it back to NagisaShingetsu." *cries, and she gives it to NagisaShingetsu *Minami's head also feels swollen because of the Hornets' stinging *Niles: "What we do with her now?" *Principal Minami: "My head feels swollen..." *and Eirin appear behind Principal Minami *Principal Minami: "What are you gonna do guys?" *Eirin: "We're trying to heal the swelling." *runs off to Maki's Mansion *Nico: "So long suckers!" *Shiki appears in Nico's way *Nico: "What the heck?! I hope you do not have another Wasps' Nest!" *Eiki: "Not that, you stole a credit card from someone. That's aganist the law." *runs into Maki's house anyway *comes over *Maki: "Hey what's going..." *puts a Wasps' Nest onto Maki's head *Maki: "AAAAAAHHHH!!" *points and laughs at Maki *pops up from a nerby bush and attacks Nico *Hecatia: "DON'T ATTACK MAKI-CHAN!" *Nico: "Heh! What are you gonna do? Put a Wasps' Nest on my head?!" *takes the Wasps' net out of Maki's head and puts it on Nico's head. *Nico: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I HATE WASPS! GET THEM OFF MY HEAD!" *Hecatia: "No." *gets the Wasps' Nest out of her head, and her head is swollen even more than before *swarm of wasps are chasing Nico *Nico: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WASPS!" *runs away *minutes later Cotaro accidentally Tranquilizes Nico with a Tranquilizer gun *Cotaro: "Oopsies, i did it again..." *faints. *and the other μ's members walk towards Cotaro and Nico. *Honoka: "Uh, What the heck happened to Nico?" *Hecatia and Eiki run into Honoka *Niles: "She was attacked by wasps." *wakes up *Nico: "So guys, what's gonna happen to my mansion now?!" *Niles: "It's the Sakurada Brothers' mansion now." *episode ends with Nico crying Category:The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa Episodes